The present invention pertains generally to musical instrument reeds such as those used with woodwind instruments, and more particularly to a flavored musical instrument reed.
Musical instrument reeds have been provided for woodwind instruments such as clarinets, saxophones, oboes, bassoons, and the like, for decades. These reeds traditionally are manufactured from flexible and resilient woods which are durable in water. Most recently, these reeds are made from bamboo wood. The reeds generally have a base portion adjacent one end by which the reed is affixed to a musical instrument mouthpiece, and generally are tapered toward the other end. The taper determines the stiffness of the reed.
Reeds are generally provided in a variety of stiffnesses, the stiffer reeds provide a more desirable tone for the instrument, but generally require a more experienced player to use the reeds.
Instrument reeds made of bamboo always dry out when not in use. Dry reeds are less flexible; and thus, players must always moisten reeds prior to every playing session. Traditionally, this is accomplished by the player sucking on the reeds prior to mounting the reed in the mouthpiece and continually moistening the reed when mounted in the mouthpiece with his/her saliva during use. This reed preparation is regarded by many musicians as not being pleasurable as the reeds do not taste very good, and, additionally, many players do not appropriately moisten their reeds prior to playing.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved musical instrument reed.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved musical instrument reed by which moistening the reed prior to playing is encouraged.
It has also been traditionally difficult to encourage young players to practice their musical instruments. Parents are replete with stories as to how they encourage their children to practice. It is therefore highly desirable to provide an improved musical instrument reed which encourages children to practice their musical instruments.
Some children and adolescents have always chewed chewing gum or had other flavored candies, breath mints, etc., in their mouths while playing their musical instrument. However, all experienced musicians know how destructive food particles and some dissolved sugars and flavorants are to musical instruments. It is therefore highly desirable to provide an improved musical instrument reed with flavorant which does not damage the musical instrument.
Finally, as with regard to all flavorants, whether a part of chewing gum, candies, or the like, there is a problem that with use, the flavorant is dissolved by one's saliva and the flavor disappears with use. While all flavorants will disappear in time, it is highly desirable to provide an improved musical instrument reed which is flavored with flavorant which is relatively long lasting and will last as long as the reed.